The Royal Life
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Sequel to True Heritage, Heather has finally found her family and is finally home with her family, but what will royal life hold for the princess, can she become the princess everyone wants her to be? Can she make friends with the Amicix and Specialists or will the events with Alison come back to haunt her? Can Bloom and Sky understand her struggles and help her or be there for her


**Authors note or ramble: This is the sequel to True Heritage so I highly suggest that you read that first before you read this, it will make more sense. Anyways I don't own winx club and now I present to you The Royal Life.**

 **Summary: Heather is finally at home with her family, she often does miss her adopted parents but since their memories are erased she can't do anything to at least check on them. She is also flooded with royal responsibilities and training to be the future Queen of Solaria. Even though she is a calm collected person the royal life is irritating her especially with the struggle to figure out her arranged fiancé, he is avoiding her like the plague and flirting with many other girls. Can Heather last long in the royal life or will she crack under the pressure?**

Serenity is finally landing on the fiery planet Domino, after many years of desperate search and many years of darkness in the royal family. It had been a little over a month since the kingdom welcomed Heather home and even though she was a little nervous about trying to be polite to the other ranks in the kingdom. The ranks were like their statuses, duchess, duke, commoner, seamstress, blacksmith, and so much more. The Magic Dimension was so much ahead of Earth, but yet they still had kingdoms and castles on almost every planet other the Magix.

Heather leaned against the railing of her balcony, her hair flowing behind her in the gentle warm breeze, on earth it was the middle of November, but the warmth here had yet to fade. She had another sleepless night again, they had occurred a couple of times a week, it was just her conscious reliving the final battle but they didn't win this time, they lost and she watched as her family die. "Your majesty, it is time to wake up." A brunette haired maid said as she knocked on Heather's door with a silver tray in her arms. The maid opened the door and saw Heather leaning over the balcony viewing the kingdom and she sighed as she sat the tray down, "Another sleepless night I presume, your highness" She said.

"Oh I am sorry Catrina I didn't hear you come in." Heather said as she turned around and walked back in the room wearing light blue wash shorts with red knee high heeled boots and a strapless red dress.

Catrina sighed as she looked at the princess's outfit choice, "Your majesty, you know your father would not approve of you wearing that, why don't you wear one of those dresses in your closet." Catrina offered as she walked to the closet door and flung it open.

Heather shook her head, "Those outfits are scratchy and itchy, plus what important meeting do I have to attend to today?" Heather asked as she raised an eyebrow in questioning to her personal maid.

"Well your father did mention that the royals of Solaria are coming today and they would like you to wear one of your dresses." Catrina said as she organized some of Heather's books.

"When are they coming?" Heather asked curiously as she walked next to Catrina and started to organize the books too, she had forgotten to tidy them last night after her tutoring session.

"Sometime this afternoon, your highness" Catrina responded after thinking for a moment.

"Catrina, what have I told you about just calling me Heather?" Heather asked as she looked at Catrina beside her.

"But your majesty I am a mere servant we must respond to the royal court like that." Catrina responded with as nervousness seeped into her voice.

"I wasn't raised like a royal so Cat you don't need to call me such high titles." Heather said as she shot Catrina a look as the brunette sighed.

"Your father would be mad." Catrina stated after a moment moving onto the windows.

"Let him be, after all didn't he have a childhood that just allowed him to be normal or at least mom did so why can't I?" Heather asked.

Catrina sighed as she continued to dust, Heather was more humble than anyone that she had ever served, especially that Piper girl, she was a spoiled brat thinking that she could talk to people that weren't even from her own kingdom like dirt. "Duke William, Duchess Diaspro, and their children Garret, Piper, and Leah are also going to be attending the meeting." Catrina said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Piper? Why is she invited to my palace?" Heather asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"They want to discuss any arrangements between Princess Amber and their eldest Garret." Catrina said.

"Oh brother." Heather said with a sigh.

Suddenly the butler knocked on the door he opened the door to see Catrina talking to the Princess and his face filled with disgust, "Catrina you were told not to interact with royalty" He snapped as he raised a hand to slap her.

Heather stepped in with narrowed eyes, "I suggest you put your hand down or I will personally have you fired" She said with a cold look on her face.

"O-O-Of cou-r-rse you majesty" Dan said as he looked down ashamed.

Heather's gaze softened, "Dan it is ok but please do not raise your hand to slap Cat or in fact any of the servants in this character." She gave him a levelled look.

"Of course your highness." He was surprised by how kind and forgiving she could be, "You father request you in his study with your mother."

"Why couldn't they have come here?" Heather asked curiously, "Oh excuse me, thank you Dan, you can go now." She quickly changed her answer as Dan smiled and walked out of the door shutting the door before he walked down the hallway.

Heather soon followed after him as she walked to King Sky's office, she walked to the door as she opened the door not allowing the guards to, "Ah Heather" her father said once he saw her sitting on his chair with Queen Bloom beside him, "Guard" he boomed as the guards came into the room, "Why didn't you open the door for her?" He asked as he shot the guard each a dark look.

"That is enough father, I opened the door myself and I am perfectly fine without that." Heather stepped forward, giving her father her own hard look as he sighed and stood to his feet.

"Leave us" he said to the guards and soon he turned to her, "Heather you are a princess you should act like that, and why aren't you wearing a dress instead of that?" He asked.

"What is wrong with that? My outfit is fine, and a princess is made by her heart not some blood." Heather shot back as she felt her own temper rise.

"Sky that is enough, now sit down sweetheart." Her mother said as she gave Sky an even look causing him to sigh before he sat down.

"We want to discuss you arranged marriage between you and Prince Brandon." Her father said as heather raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" Heather asked giving her father a look saying, you-better-not-have-done-anything.

King Sky sighed, "We figured that you two need to be close for this marriage to work." He said as he smiled at his daughter.

Heather felt sick and tired of her parent's demanding her to be some princess she wasn't raised like that and why couldn't they just let her be how she is already? "Mother father, I wasn't raised in the royal life, you can't expect me to want to wear those fancy dresses or act like a royal. I know you planned my marriage to Brandon long ago but what about what we want, I am not saying that it might never work out but I am just surprised. I am surprised that you would arrange a marriage for you daughter after the last one you had father failed so miserably." Heather said as she stood up.

"But we are friends to his parents and he is a nice young lad, are you saying that Stella and Brandon are bad people?" King Sky asked enraged.

"I am not saying that at all, maybe if you actually cared what I had to say then maybe you would understand but instead you want to ridicule me. You didn't raise me and instead you el tem get captured my Velgra, who knows maybe you had to plan for that to happen. I thought when I found my parents that they would be there for me and get me but instead you don't even care or listen to what I have to say." Heather screamed feeling ears prick at her eyes.

"How can you blame us for that?" Sky asked shocked, "Maybe you aren't our daughter after all, because I wish that you would act more like Amber, she would never argue with me like this." He said.

Heather flinched and then just walked out of the room not a word escaping her mouth as Sky ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Sky" Bloom said, "You can't treat my daughter like that, she is your daughter too but you are starting to act like your father did to you and I thought you didn't want you relationship with Heather to break and fall apart."

"I know Bloom, I know I hurt her, but she just enraged me. What should I do?" Sky asked.

Bloom put her hands on Sky's shoulder as she kneeled next to him, "I think you should talk to her." She said with a reassuring smile as Sky shot her a doubtful look.

He sighed before he stood up and walked out of the room to the gardens where he knew Heather would be at. Heather sat down on a bench in the gardens as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. Amber approached her wearing a floor length dazzling sea green dress; she had her hair hung in loose curls. "What's wrong Heather?" Amber asked as she took a seat next to Heather and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Heather glanced at Amber before she sighed sadly as her gaze focused on a bracelet she held in her palm of her hand. "How do you do it? Walk around a palace with such confidence; wear those god awful dresses that just are too fancy for any of that. You are a proper princess and I can barely eat from the right spoon or speak like a princess." Heather said quietly.

Amber sighed as she hugged her sister, "I was raised like that until I went missing, you however grew up in a world where you could wear whatever you wanted, and you could wear pants and skinny jeans or baggy t-shirts. It is not your fault how you were raised, in fact it is nobody's fault, and I don't expect you to like to wear those dresses or act proper because you are a princess from the heart." Amber said as she soothingly hugged her sister, "That's not it, is it?" She asked.

Heather sighed, "I spent my entire childhood with Alison, and to learn that she was evil or that she had been the cause of me losing my parents, hurts. I can't get over it, I still remember when we used to talk for hours and laugh together, but all of that was fake in her eyes." She said softly willing the tears to the back of her eyes as her throat clenched like she was about to cry.

"You have all of us to help you Heather, we can be there for you if you just tell us what you are afraid of." Amber soothed as she rubbed Heather's shoulder soothingly.

"But what if they are just using me? I don't want to be hurt. I gave up everything I have ever known to come find my parents but instead they want me to accept every little thing that they throw at me." Heather said as a tear raced down her cheek before she could stop it.

"Oh sis, it won't happen again I promise and mother and father are stressed with running a kingdom, it is not easy you know." Amber said.

"Thanks Ambs." Heather said as she stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Now come on, let me help you get ready for the meeting." Amber said as she grabbed Heather's hand and dragged her to the garden door to the palace.

Heather huffed, "Oh come on, I don't want to wear another itchy dress." Heather playfully complained as she nudged her sister.

"Too bad, now come on, let's go" Amber teased as she threw back her head and laughed.

After a few minutes the girls finally made their way to Heather's room and Heather plopped down on the bed. Amber rolled her eyes before she walked to the closet and flung the door open. Finally she picked out four red silk dresses.

Heather looked at the dresses in distaste before she finally picked out the strapless red dress with some red heels and her hair in a ponytail. She got dressed and liked how it looked on her, "Oh little sis you look beautiful, but now for the final touch." Amber said as she put the golden, red, and dark blue crown on her sister's head.

"I look like a princess." Heather said shocked as she looked over herself.

"Now to teach you proper princess manners." Amber clapped her hands with an evil grin, as Heather shivered then laughed, "First things first, posture" she walked around Heather scanning her posture, "Well your posture is great, but you need to straighten your shoulders and walk with confidence and a polite smile."

"Like this?" Heather asked as she straightened her posture and squared her shoulders and put a small but polite smile on her face.

"Perfect" Amber said.

"Your majesties the Eraklyon and Solaria ships have just landed in the courtyard." Catrina's voice cut them off from their nest lesson as Heather sighed and Amber gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Cat, and please just call me Heather" Heather said as she opened the door to see her personal maid.

Amber shook her head with a smile on her face as the two siblings made their way down the corridor and Catrina stayed behind to continue with her chores. Finally they came upon the dining hall where Heather saw her mother and father sitting at the head of the table with her brother next to her father and the royals of Solaria two seats away from her brother with Brandon next to the empty seat. The Eraklyon nobility were across as Piper sat across from Heather.

Heather took a seat next to Brandon as her father cleared his throat, "Now Diaspro what brings you here so soon?" King Sky asked warily as Bloom kicked his shin with a small warning in her eyes.

"Me and my husband wish to discuss your daughters hand in marriage. Princess Amber and my eldest son Garret would make a couple for the ages proving once more that royals and nobility can interact properly" Diaspro said diplomatically.

"I understand that Diaspro but your eldest son could marry someone else, perhaps the eldest daughter of the Duchess of Lynphea." Bloom said as she smiled politely.

"Would Lily be ok with that, though and what of our own alliance, Domino and Eraklyon need some form of peace treaty." Clark said as he narrowed his eyes on King Sky.

"You dare talk to my father like that not within your own lands and you aren't the king of Eraklyon so we had no need to meet with you to discuss my sisters hand in marriage. "Carter said as he gave Clark a dark look.

"They were also aligned due to the marriage between my father and mother, so there is no need due to the fact that we and Eraklyon are all family." Amber added.

"Of course your majesties, sorry for the inconvenience." Diaspro said as she bowed her head slightly.

"That is quite all right Diaspro, now for the alliance between my daughter, Princess Heather and Prince Brandon." Queen Bloom tossed away the subject.

"No Prince Brandon should marry me." Piper said snottily.

"Piper that is quite enough, your opinion does not matter due to this does not concern you." King Sky said in a reprimanding tone.

"I know more about running a kingdom then that earth rat." Piper said as she ignored Queen Bloom's pointed look and smirked smugly.

"Piper you speak high above your position." Heather said in a polite but curt manner, "A lady does not speak out of turn and you are doing so and disrespecting a royal of Domino, in that nation."

"How dare you." Piper said hauntingly.

"The question is how dare you, now you can quiet down or you can throw a hissy fit, I am a royal by blood and if not then by heart. You possess no say in any of these matters, you parents do but you do not." Heather said politely and with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"I suggest you sit down Piper." Amber said politely looking quite unhappy with the turn of events.

"Fine you spoiled brat." Piper hissed out under her breath but everyone in the room heard it and Diaspro hung her head low in shame.

"Piper that is enough." Clark reprimanded, "You are acting foolish"

"Ugh but mom" Piper whined.

"A lady does not whine, now hush and sit down child and I am ashamed of your actions towards royalty." Diaspro said as she gave Piper a dark look.

Piper sat down in fear, she knew that she would be in trouble for her actions but she deserved Brandon, he had been her goal since she first laid eyes on him and he probably loved her but couldn't show it due to his arranged marriage.

"Bloom what day should their wedding be?" Queen Stella asked.

"It is undecided Stell, perhaps when Heather and Brandon are ready to be wed." Queen Bloom said.

"I suggest in two years" Brandon said as he smiled politely.

"Of course." King Sky nodded his head in agreement.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Heather asked politely. King Sky gave her a sharp look as Heather felt her blood boil, "Can I be excused, mother?" Heather asked Queen Bloom avoiding Sky as her father.

"Of course darling, see you at dinner." Queen Bloom smiled kindly at her daughter which was returned as Heather left the room.

Heather walked out of the room with dignity and her head held high, she hated that her life was all planned out for her now and all she had to do was play the part, she wanted to live her own life and not have someone live it for her or plan it for her.

She went to her bedroom and changed into a floor length white skirt with a red tank top and an orange unbuttoned half shirt over it with long sleeves and she put on some dark red heels and her hair down.

She wanted to go for a walk in the gardens, when she looked in the mirror she looked noble yet she looked relaxed in a calm outfit. Truthfully she hated the dresses that she must wear and settled for a look that was royal but not an itchy dress.

She walked to the gardens heading to the spot she found a couple of weeks ago before she had to be hit with royal life. Sure it was luxury and fun but it was rather uptight and strict. When she had been a mere child she wanted to be a princess but now she was second guessing whether or not a princess was what she wanted or needed.

She realized that there was nothing that could be said or done about her spirit and her kindness or humbleness. She was of royal blood but had a heart of gold. She had walked deeper into the royal gardens till her maid found her and insisted that she come to dinner.

She walked to the dining hall and opened the door before the guards could even make a move to open it for her and sat next to Amber and Brandon. In front of her was a full meal fit to serve an army. Juicy steak, with baked potatoes, and corn with a lemonade drink in her glass cup or goblet. She saw many spoons and forks near her plate as she saw the stew that steamed from the center of the table.

Maids and servants stood off to the side watching as the royal family ate their supper. Heather picked up a knife and fork before she tenderly began to cut into her steak before taking a bite of it. It was very good, tender and yummy. She didn't listen to the common dinner topics as she slowly ate her food.

"Heather how are you enjoying the royal life?" Diaspro asked politely as Heather flickered her gaze to the blonde haired girl.

"It is very comforting Duchess Diaspro" Heather responded as she caught her mother's glance.

Diaspro leaned back in her seat pleased with herself and shared a brief nod with Bloom and Stella, Heather was definitely going to pass the princess test and three months. Piper felt hatred for the spoiled brat grow noticing her mother glancing at the two queens. She smirked to herself, she was going to do everything in her power to ruin Heather and make Brandon choose her.

Laura noticed the look on Piper's eyes and felt suspicion build up in her mind, the brunette was up to something and she knew that it would not end well for Heather or for her brother. Later on that night Heather sat writing in her journal that Sara gave her.

 _Diary_

 _Today was like any other royal day, after I woke up Catrina came into the room, she served me breakfast and I got her to talk for a bit before the family butler came in. He had almost hit her, I never felt angrier then I did in that moment. How dare he try to do that to someone, she is a human just as he is and he tries to hit her. If I was a fiery girl or any angrier then I would have called upon the Great Dragon._

 _Although I forgave him after he promised me that he would never hit another maid again, I went down towards mum and dads study and father tried to reprimand me, I might have snapped but my anger has been building up within the past couple of weeks. I thought that when I found my parents it would be sunshine and roses, how could such a fantasy turn into such a nightmare? Amber is the best sister ever; she helped me to be a princess and realize that my family and friends would always be there for me._

 _Piper tried to get Brandon to marry her, the nerve of her to speak above her title, she spoke to me like I was a maid and my siblings, if Brandon does fall for that then I guess he is more idiotic then I thought but it still bothers me how she acts so royal but she is just nobility not royalty, there is no connection for her to any throne and mother and father would agree with me at that._

 _She even had the audacity to tell them I was an earth rat, she does realize she said that in front of my family right? How stupid of her, she can't honestly think that her way of talking to anyone will win her case. She is going to have to try harder than that, I was able to enjoy a little bit of today but it was still difficult to watch myself being insulted by that brat. I have never despised a girl more than I did today; it is so absurd the way she thinks._

 _Other than those stupid attempts of Piper todays was fun, I bonded with Amber more, I just wish Carter would open up to me a little bit more, he is my brother, does he not want me to be his little sister?_

 _~Heather_


End file.
